primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5.1
Plot Summary #1 The series starts with an underground creature bringing chaos to the city, forcing the team to chase around the city to track down the movements of this vicious burrowing creature. When the creature strikes for the final time, the team find one of their own in mortal danger and fight to save their life. Summary #2 An underground creature brings chaos to the city, forcing the team to track down the movements of this vicious burrowing creature. When the creature strikes for the final time, the team finds one of their own in mortal danger and fights to save their life. Matt's now determined to wipe this thing off the face of the Earth - does he know more about this creature than he's letting on? Meanwhile, back at the ARC, Philip has provided Connor with a new lab assistant, April. She's almost a female Connor - scientifically minded, and loyal to Philip. But is there more to April than meets the eye? Full Plot James Lester is stuck in traffic, complaining to Jess over the phone, when suddenly the ground begins to shake… the road falls through and a construction worker falls with it. Recovering quickly, the worker stands up, only to be dragged out of sight by an unknown insect… Meanwhile, Philip Burton is carefully viewing ARC security camera footage of Danny Quinn, and his brother Patrick. Philip sees Matt Anderson in the footage, and his eyes narrow with suspicion… Philip confronts Matt and questions whether Danny said anything unusual before he left. Matt cleverly avoids answering the question directly and Philip leaves. Connor is working in his Prospero lab within the ARC on his latest theory about the anomalies – they’re beginning to converge. Abby brings him a coffee, just before Philip walks in. Philip is visibly displeased to see Abby, but she leaves quickly. Once Abby is gone, Philip proceeds to convince Connor that he is wasting his time and that his convergence theory is just that… a theory. Philip then invites Connor to come and see something – but instructs him to leave his comms in the ARC. As Connor and Philip leave, they do not notice Matt watching them… Jess notifies Lester, who is still stuck in traffic, that “the Cabinet” has been calling, “something about a knighthood.” Lester becomes very excited and orders Jess to have a meeting scheduled. Abby realizes that she left her mobile in Connor’s lab, and returns to retrieve it, only to find Matt attempting to hack Connor’s laptop. Abby becomes very frustrated with Matt, who refuses to explain his actions. Lester informs Jess of the creature attack and she prepares to send out the team. As Matt rushes to respond to the alarm, Abby catches up with him on the lift. Matt begs Abby to trust him – he’s trying to protect Connor. Abby tells Matt that trust must be earned, but he counters by telling her that she is just going to have to decide whether trust him or not, because that is all she can do. Philip and Connor arrive at a huge factory. Philip makes Connor sign a non-disclosure agreement, though Connor is wary of keeping secrets from Abby. Once the agreement is signed, Philip shows Connor his secret project – New Dawn, a huge machine that Philip says, once finished, will use the anomalies to create “green” energy for the world. Matt, Abby and Becker arrive at the roadwork site. Matt and Abby are concerned when Connor doesn’t arrive and Jess informs them that he left with Philip. The team decides that they can’t wait for Connor and climb down into the hole to try and find the creature. Once in the hole, a giant burrowing insect appears. The team sets their EMDs to the highest setting, but the weapons have no effect on the vicious creature. Matt orders a retreat and the team reaches the street again. Matt tells the others that they have no choice but to order lethal weapons. But this makes Abby suspicious, what makes Matt think they have to kill these creatures? Philip introduces Connor to April Leonard, who Philip wants to join Connor as his assistant in his Prospero lab in the ARC. Connor is thrilled by all the attention and flattery. Suddenly, Connor’s phone rings… Lester finally arrives at the ARC, scurrying around, preparing for his important meeting. Jess begins to work on acquiring some maps, using ground penetrating radar. Connor joins the team at the roadwork site. Abby and Matt are suspicious of what he and Philip were up to, but Connor will not say. Furthermore, he needs a new black box and radio, since his were left at the ARC. Becker calls Lester to order some lethal weapons for the team, while across the city some people are enjoying a cookout… Jess discovers an extensive network of the creature’s tunnels under the city and shows them to Lester. Matt tells Connor to search for the creature’s nest along a certain tunnel on Jess’ maps, making Abby even more suspicious. Abby observes that the creature must be from the Future. At the cookout, a creature surfaces and drags a man away. Lester begins his meeting with Reece by showing her the ARC, but is interrupted by Jess, who plays part of a recording of an intercepted phone call to the police from a woman saying that her husband was dragged away by a giant insect. Reece is very curious, but Lester doesn’t fill her in on the details of the ARC operation, instead beginning to boast about himself, whilst feigning humility. Jess informs Matt that the creature has killed again and he springs into action, moving the team to the site of the latest attack. Matt informs Abby that the creature is stockpiling food. By the time the team arrives at the cookout site, Connor has completed integrating the city maps with Jess’ maps of the creature’s tunnels. Matt asks Connor to make a 3D model of the city and the tunnels to find the creature’s nest – which, he says, will be in a pre-existing structure. Matt, Abby and Becker proceed to tempt the creature to the surface again using vibrations from a lawn mower, while Connor finishes the 3D model. Connor finishes the model, identifies the nest and runs to tell the others. As Connor reaches the others, the creature surfaces and drags him away – but not before the team shoots it multiple times. Reece continues interview with Lester, who is boasting endlessly about himself, when Jess bursts into the office and informs Lester that the creature took Connor. Lester is annoyed that his interview was interrupted and expects Matt to find and rescue Connor. The team leaves the house for the newly-identified creature nest, which is next to the road works. When they arrive, they hesitate to enter the nest; for fear that there is more than one creature. Suddenly, Connor manages to recover and contact the team, from the basement of the building the nest is in. The creature is dead from its wounds, but Connor soon discovers there are no other survivors… all the others have already been cocooned for storage. The team asks Connor to join them, but on his way he discovers hordes of sleeping burrowing insects. Matt becomes very concerned that the creatures will awake and spread across the city. Abby begs Connor to find a way to get out of the building. Matt agrees with Abby and tells Connor to get out, but Connor refuses, presenting a plan to destroy the creatures. Lester shows Reece out, who reveals as she leaves that the knighthood is, in fact, for Philip. After Reece is gone, Lester bursts out in a fit of rage in his office. The team prepares to execute Connor’s plan, Jess turning on the gas to the building and Connor sneaking past the creatures to turn the gas valves on, while Becker prepares detonators. Connor opens the valves, but the creatures awake and he is trapped. Abby orders Jess to turn the gas off, but Connor orders her to leave it on – if these creatures leave, they will attack many more people. Abby begins to panic and Matt proceeds to enter the building through the creature’s tunnel. Connor and Abby attempt to express their love for each other, but Connor passes out. Matt enters the nest, fighting his way through the creatures and pausing for oxygen. As he reaches Connor, a creature attacks, but Matt manages to kill it with a nearby nail gun. Connor revives with oxygen and he and Matt run from the nest. Jess tracks Matt and Connor to see when they’re far enough away for Becker to trigger the explosion. A creature is following them, so Matt orders Becker to set off the explosion immediately. Abby stops Becker – Connor and Matt aren’t far enough away yet. Matt insists, and finally Lester orders Becker to detonate the building. The building explodes, killing all the creatures. Abby and Becker run into the building and find Matt and Connor in the basement, having taken cover in a dumpster. Connor and Abby share an emotional reunion. Once they return to the ARC, Lester teases Connor for having blown up the shopping centre and Jess delivers a message from April to Connor. Connor invites Abby to meet April. But first, Abby decides to attend to something else… Connor meets April in his lab, to find she had cleaned up his desk and brought a large case of classified New Dawn documents for him to study. Connor leaves to get cleaned up, and while April awaits his return, she begins using the computer. In a hallway, Abby confronts Matt about his knowledge of a future creature they’d never encountered before. Matt invites her to come and see something. Meanwhile, April has contacted Philip. April promises to keep Connor in the lab until he has finished reading the New Dawn files and adds that she thinks that Philip can trust Connor. Philip orders April to keep Connor on a tight leash, and to find out if Danny Quinn told anybody about Helen Cutter before he left. Matt explains to Abby that he is from the Future, here in the present, in the ARC, to stop a great calamity involving the anomalies from destroying the Earth. He proceeds to show her holographic footage from the desolate Future, as well as images of Connor and Philip. He asks Abby to help him. Gallery These are from some key moments in the episode. To see more go to here. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.03.31_PM.png|The worker falling through the ground after the Earth shakes, leaving James Lester watching in horror as the creature eats him. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.11.17_PM.png|Connor Temple kissing Abby Maitland after she brings him coffee. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.17.45_PM.png|Abby Maitland going to Connor's lab to get her mobile and discovering Matt Anderson hacking his computer. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.25.46_PM.png|Philip Burton showing Connor Temple New Dawn. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.32.01_PM.png|The team facing a Vicious Burrowing Creature. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.44.44_PM.png|The burrowing creature eating a man at a cook out. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_9.51.49_PM.png|Connor Temple being dragged underground by a Giant Burrowing Insect. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_10.03.02_PM.png|The Giant Burrowing Insects when Connor Temple discovers he's not alone. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_10.05.10_PM.png|James Lester discovering he isn't becoming Sir James Lester. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_10.21.44_PM.png|Connor Temple reuniting with Abby Maitland after blowing up a Shopping Centre. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_10.26.04_PM.png|Philip Burton telling April Leonard that Connor Temple's work on Convergence is a breakthrough. 728px-Screen_shot_2011-08-26_at_10.28.07_PM.png|Matt Anderson showing Abby Maitland his secrets. Category:Series 5